Aelita Schaeffer
Aelita Schaeffer (also known as Aelita Hopper, Aelita Stones, and Maya) is a human-turned virtual being, and the daughter of Franz Hopper. She is the only girl in Lyoko (as only one exists), and one of the members of Team Lyoko. However, Aelita differs from the other members of Team Lyoko in that she is deeply linked with Lyoko, as she remained as a guardian of the virtual world for ten years after being virtualized by her father, Franz Hopper. Jeremie would later discover Lyoko, and in turn, Aelita (and X.A.N.A.) after turning on the Supercomputer. History Background Aelita was born to Waldo Schaeffer and Anthea Schaeffer about 22 years before the events of the series. She lived happily with both of them in the mountains and her parents gave her an small elf puppet as an gift and her father taught her to play piano. One day however, her mother dissappeared. As Waldo Schaeffer moved with her to Hermitage and changed his name into Franz Hopper, Aelita was home-schooled. She was unaware about her fathers laboratory, supercomputer and X.A.N.A. One day however, she had to hide Mr Puck that had hidden key to Franz Hoppers locker in local train station. When Aelita came back from biking, two men dressed in black arrived to Hermitage, forcing Franz Hopper and Aelita to escape through sewers to abandoned factory, where Aelita discovered her fathers secret laboratory. Franz Hopper virtualized Aelita and himself in order to keep themselves safe and next thing Aelita knew, was herself being in Forest Sector of Lyoko. There hornets attacked her and her father, forcing them to hide into the nearby tower. Franz Hopper explained that he had to go make peace with X.A.N.A, the artificial intelligence that wanted to destroy them both. Aelita had to wait in tower. However she couldnt wait too much longer and entered outside, where monsters were attacking her father. Franz Hopper explained that X.A.N.A cant be stopped and that he had to close the supercomputer, leaving Aelita inside it for 10 years. X.A.N.A. Awakens As Jeremie Belpois was looking for parts for his robots from abandoned factory, he eventually found supercomputer and restarted it. Aelita woke up almost immediatly afterwards, but didn't remember anything about her past. Jeremie assumed her to be an artificial intelligence and decided to name her Maya. As Jeremie found out about the scanners and virtualization, he sent Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern to Lyoko, but they didnt meet Aelita, who had moved to Mountain Sector through Way Tower. Jeremie wanted to materialize Aelita on Earth, so they can shut down the supercomputer and told Odd, Ulrich and Sissi that they could do it if they could get Aelita into red tower (tower which X.A.N.A had activated when Jeremie restarted the supercomputer) in Ice Sector. However Sissi got electrocuted by electric lightning ball sent by X.A.N.A and Ulrich had brought Yumi Ishiyama to factory. Jeremie sent Ulrich, Odd and Yumi to Lyoko and helped Aelita to get into tower after an fierce fight with X.A.N.As monsters. As Aelita saw the interface, she found out that her name wasnt Maya, but Aelita. She deactivated the tower, however Jeremies theory was wrong as Aelita couldnt come to Earth. Aelita though that keeping the supercomputer on was too dangerous and that they should shut it down immediatly, but others agreed to keep fighting X.A.N.A until Jeremie finds the way to materialize Aelita. Season 1 Aelita stays in Way Towers of Lyokos sectors, being safe in there from X.A.N.A.'s monsters. She helps Jeremie with his materialization process and feels X.A.N.A's pulses whenever X.A.N.A decides to activate tower for attack.Through the season Aelita is threatened to be killed by X.A.N.A when trying to deactivate the towers. In Cruel Dilemma, Jeremie managed to create correct program because of Odd dropping candy on random buttons of his keyboard. But because of this, Jeremie didnt know the full code and it could only be used for once. However X.A.N.A attacked and Yumi, who had helped Aelita in Lyoko, fell into Digital Sea, causing Jeremie to use the materialization program to bring her back. When Yumi was later captured by Guardian, Aelita managed to free her by making an clone of her, convincing Guardian that it had wrong prisoner. Later Aelita herself was taken prisoner by Guardian, but was freed by Jeremie who created an clone of her. Aelita has been up for tough challenges like choosing between two towers and finding hidden tower. Jeremie eventually managed to materialize piece of Aelitas hair. As he tries to do some follow-up tests, Aelitas annex program gets bugged, meaning that she would get devirtualized from using the towers. X.A.N.A attacked and Jeremie tried his best to debug the system, but there wasnt time for it to be finished and Aelita deactivated the tower and dissappeared. Jeremie however used the materialized piece of hair to bring her back. When Aelita and Jeremie try to do more tests on materialization, Aelita accidently does some preparations that Jeremie had already done, causing Jeremie to get mad at her. As Jeremie thinks he hurt Aelita, he decides to go into Lyoko by himself but an error occurs, moving Jeremie somewhere between Lyoko and Earth. Aelita, who has connection to Jeremies thoughs, activates four towers from four sectors, bringing Jeremie safely back to Earth just before supercomputer had him erased. During Ghost Channel, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich dissappeared during return to the past. Aelita finds out that X.A.N.A had created an virtual reality to trick missing trio that they were acctually back in real world. As Jeremie virtualized himself to save others, Aelita used her abilities to destroy the illussion, freeing others from X.A.N.As mercy. Jeremie soon manages to create correct materialization program, sending Aelita to Forest Sector. However monsters attack her and the tower she is in in order to stop her from leaving. But with help of Ulrich, Aelita materializes for the first time on Earth with others being at Scanner room to welcome her. Jeremie had her enrolled to school as Odds cousin and Yumi had her parents convinced about she staying in her home and Aelita was even better than Jeremie in the classes. But when team tried to shut down the supercomputer, Aelita collapsed. As Jeremie investigated, he found out that X.A.N.A had infected an virus to Aelita that connects them both. If X.A.N.A is destroyed, so is Aelita. With X.A.N.A sending his monsters to attack school, Aelita deactivates the tower and decides to stay in Lyoko in case X.A.N.A would attack again. Others decide that Aelita would visit the Earth sometimes to pay little visit for them. Season 2 As Jeremie had created vehicles for Odd, Ulrich and Yumi, X.A.N.A had created new monster, Tarantula. Aelita visited the Earth, where Jeremie and others had prepared an suprise for her, which was her being enrolled to Kadic again with room and everything. Aelita happily accepts the offer and enrolls as Aelita Stones. During the field trip, Aelita gets visions, that leads her to an old abandoned house, Hermitage, where X.A.N.A ambushes her and tries to kill the team inside of houses boiler room. Aelita manages to escape with help of Odd and they deactivate the tower. Sometime later in school, Aelita doesnt get along with others well, as Sissi tricks her to enter boys bathroom and feeling that no one has time for her, Aelita returns to Lyoko, where X.A.N.As monsters trick her to the edge of Forest Sector and transportation orb appears, taking Aelita to new, mysterious sector, where Scyphozoa attacks Aelita to steal her memory. She is saved by others and brought back to Earth, where she decides to stay with learning to insult Sissi as well. As team gos to investigate Sector 5, Yumi has to stay behind because of her parents getting suspicious. Ulrich and Odd however gets devirtualized and Aelita is almost attacked by Scyphozoa again, but Yumi arrives just in time. Jeremie and Aelita decides to work on anti-virus that would free her from virus that X.A.N.A gave her. However as X.A.N.A takes control over time reversion, Aelita is left to Lyoko by the program and Scyphozoa attempts to steal Aelitas memory again, but is again stopped just in time. As Aelita keeps having bad dreams, they eventually lead her to rediscover her past toy, Mr Puck, which has key to an locker in local train station. Jeremie finds an video diary of Franz Hopper, man who used to own the Hermitage and work in the Kadic before, however diary is locked with an code. X.A.N.A takes control of Jeremie, who kidnaps Aelita and sends her to Lyoko for Scyphozoa and is again rescued by others. As she gets an pendant as an Saint Valentines present from mysterious person (thinking it is Jeremie), she gets possessed by X.A.N.A, who created the pendant. Being possessed, Aelita surrenders herself to Scyphozoa, forcing Odd to shoot her to the point she could die, which then again forces Scyphozoa to let her go. Later Aelita finds out that she is good mixer and likes mixing so much that makes it her hobby. Later, Scyphozoa steals Yumis DNA code, forcing her to stay in Lyoko. Aelita chooses to transfer her codes with Yumi, which would leave her memory without protection and X.A.N.A would steal it much more easier. Aelita stops the process, thanks to Ulrich and Odd and together they all visit Sector 5 and gets Yumis codes back. Jeremie later creates Marabounta, an program that would automatically wipe the Lyoko from X.A.N.As monsters. However, because of Aelitas virus, it also attacks her and is about to become almost self-aware as X.A.N.A, destroying everything from its way and forcing Lyoko Warriors to work together with X.A.N.As monsters. Odd manages to destroy the monstrous program in the end and X.A.N.As monsters shows their graditude to Aelita even though they are still enemies. Soon news tell that Peter Duncan, notorious criminal, has escaped the police and Aelita is having serious headaches and passes out during the class and is sent to hospital. There she gets two heart attacks and survives from both of them. Jeremie finds out that Aelitas behaviour is because of super-computer loosing its power and it needs to be recharged. Peter Duncan, possessed by X.A.N.A, takes Jeremie and makes him change the core of supercomputer, making Aelita alive and well again. X.A.N.A tries his best to get Aelitas memory, turning peoples into zombies, causing team to break up by using the polymorphic clone and even kidnapping Yumi and Odd. As Aelita keeps seeing her visions, she leaves to Sector 5 during one mission only to find out that X.A.N.A propably used the visions to confuse Aelita. Jeremie informs others soon that X.A.N.A has activated 5 towers and team gos to factory, where they find Franz Hopper, deactivating towers from interface of supercomputer without going to Lyoko. Franz hopper explains that he was an prisoner but managed to escape and that he was there to help Lyoko Warriors to get rid of X.A.N.A. He reveals that scanners and virtualization wasn't ready for usage and finds out that Yumi has cellural problems in her brains, causing everyone to get mad at Jeremie. When Franz sends everyone to Lyoko, Jeremie had found out that Franz is an impostor and helped Aelita to send an replica of her to Lyoko, where Scyphozoa attacked and destroyed it. With plan in ruins, X.A.N.As polymorphic Franz Hopper specter dissappears and Aelita deactivates the tower in Sector 5. Soon however, in Odd's movie night, Sissi starts acting weird and Lyoko Warriors discover that real Franz Hopper is trying to contact them. Jeremie sends Aelita to decode Hoppers diary, which X.A.N.A tries to take over, but fails and it is revealed that Aelita is acctually Franz Hoppers daughter, who lived in Earth long time ago. X.A.N.A didnt give Aelita an virus, but took an fragment of Aelita away and that he wants to steal Lyokos keys from Aelitas memory so he can escape from supercomputer and conquer the world. Aelita tries to shut down the supercomputer and kill herself in the process, but Jeremie prevents it from happening and everyone leaves to Sector 5 in order to find Aelitas missing fragment. One by one, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich gets devirtualized and Aelita gets trapped with Scyphozoa immediatly arriving and stealing her memory, killing her and X.A.N.A forcing its way out of the supercomputer. Franz Hopper however uses all of his powers to revive Aelita, who finally gets her past memories back. Aelita decides that she and Lyoko Warriors will destroy X.A.N.A, whatever it takes. Season 3 Two weeks have passed and Aelita has worked with Jeremie during the holidays that Odd and Ulrich spent in camp. Jeremie finally managed to track down X.A.N.A from the internet. However, X.A.N.A has sent monsters to a room below Arena in Sector 5, which is revealed to be Heart of Lyoko. everyone defends the heart, with Aelita having developed an new power, which allows her to fight: Energy Field. Aelita also gets devirtualized like others, making Jeremie realise that Aelita doesn't need Code: Earth anymore to materialize. With more attacks, X.A.N.A sends Scyphozoa to plant an possessing virus on Aelita, which makes Aelita to run to the Way Tower, despite Odd trying to stop her. In a Way Tower, Aelita enters Code: X.A.N.A, which gives X.A.N.A access to Forest Sectors system data, causing malevolent program to delete the sector. Aelita later wonders if it's possible to bring her father back, causing her to argue with Jeremie about it. Aelita with help of Odd, sneaks to Sector 5 to get info about Franz Hopper and they find out that X.A.N.A's monsters are attacking the Core again, stopping them with later help of Ulrich and Yumi. When X.A.N.A uses birds to attack again, Odd and Ulrich get competetive and accidently leaves Aelita on Scyphozoa, causing her to delete Desert Sector. She is later possessed again in Ice Sector, but is stopped by Yumi just in time before she entered the Way Tower. When X.A.N.A made Ulrich and Odd confuse real world to Lyoko and vice versa, Aelita had to keep an eye on them while taking them to Way Tower. Later on, X.A.N.A sabotaged the supercomputer, making it impossible for Aelita to deactivate the tower or Jeremie to reboot the system. In order to avoid total destruction of supercomputer, Aelita had to delete the Ice Sector. Aelita is later possessed once more to delete Mountain Sector, however Jeremie found an way to virtualize everyone directly to Sector 5 and they also added William Dunbar to their group as he has proven himself trustworthy enough. As Ulrich has to deal with his father, Odd races in skateboard competition, Yumi is babysitting Hiroki and Jeremy is being interviewed by Milly and Tamiya, X.A.N.A decides to attack Heart of Lyoko, leaving only Aelita and William to deal with the problem. William however gets to reckless and two of them gets separated. William meets Scyphozoa, that possess him and when Aelita catches up on him, William devirtualizes her and joins the monsters in the Heart Chamber. Aelita watches as one by one Odd, Ulrich and Yumi gets devirtualized and William destroys the Heart of Lyoko just before Jeremie would have managed to rescue Franz Hopper. With Lyoko gone, Aelita realises that if they can't fight X.A.N.A, whole world is in great danger. However Franz Hopper sends an email to Jeremies laptop along with data to recreate Lyoko. Season 4 Aelita and Jeremie had worked on recreation of Lyoko for couple of weeks and they manage to bring Sector 5 into existence. On that night, William appears, claiming that he woke up in the factory. Later on William meets Aelita in her room and reveals himself to be possessed by X.A.N.A before knocking Aelita unconscious and taking her to factory, where he scans her and himself. At Sector 5, William races Lyoko Warriors to take Aelita out of Sector 5 to the empty area, where he could throw Aelita into Digital Sea, but she is rescued by Odd. Later Chris from Subdigitals arrives to Kadic in order to find an mixer for the opening act they are gonna hold. Aelita attempts to take her demo to Chris, but is captured by polymorphic specter, that takes her to Lyoko, where William threats to throw her into Digital Sea. Aelita is however rescued by others. In order to cover up Williams absence, Jeremie created an clone of him, which was temporarily taken control of X.A.N.A. Jeremie and Aelita had also worked on virtual submarine, that would allow them to travel around network, but when they are working together at night, they are caught by Jim, who puts them into detention, preventing Aelita and Jeremie from completing most vital part of creating the submarine. X.A.N.A adds more trouble by sending William along with some monsters to attack submarine, but Kiwi manages to get Jim distracted from Jeremie's and Aelita's detention, allowing them to help others to defend the submarine. They try to think name for it, which Aelita finds from viking books that her father used to read to her. The ship would always get to its destination no matter how bad the storm was, Skidbladnir. During Skids maiden voyage, Aelita managed to convince Jeremie into letting them to travel into network, however Jeremie had an error with Skids Navigation System and neads to retrieve an disc for it from school. Meanwhile, Aelita and others discover an sphere, similiar to Lyoko, which Aelita realises not being Lyoko itself. After Jeremie had program retireved, Aelita tells about their discovery, which Jeremie realizes is probably an replika of Lyoko created by X.A.N.A after he stole Aelita's memory. As Jeremie decides to hold an crash course about usage of supercomputer to others, Aelita gos to final round of auditions held by Subdigitals, however X.A.N.A attacks during that time and knocks Jeremie unconscious, forcing team to work together to deactivate the tower. Later on, Odd has played whole night and is too tired to enter classes, asking Aelita to make an excuse for his absence. Aelita tells Jim that Odd is in infirmary, which Jim believes but ends up getting himself to infirmary, where he discovers that Odd wasnt there after all, gaining detention to both Odd and Aelita, who start arguing with Odd over Aelita's way of making excuses and Aelita over Odds laziness. With two of them arguing, team travels back to the Replika they discovered, finding an copy of Forest Sector within it. Ulrich and Yumi decides to look around, not willing to stand Odds and Aelitas fight, leaving two of them to guard Skid. Odd starts to feel regret about their fight, but Aelita isnt willing to give up. William attacks along with some monsters. As Odd is about to fall into Digital Sea, Aelita rescues her by devirtualizing him. As Odd finds out that Nicolas and Herb are about to discover the lab, Odd tells Jeremie to bring Aelita back to Earth and two of them show up for Nicholas and Herb, kissing each other (which Nicholas and Herb find awkward, propably because of everyone believes that they are cousins) which causes Nicholas and Herb to leave. Soon Jeremie tries to train others into better shape, but everyone complains about his training, causing team to seek help from Jim, whos teaching methods are even harder than Jeremies. Aelita finds recruiting Jim an mistake, which Jeremie corrects. When X.A.N.A attacks however, everyone, even Aelita herself seem to have improoved physically as they go to Lyoko and deactivate tower. During an trip to the island in middle of an lake, X.A.N.A traps everyone in the island, attempting to burn them into crisp with lightning. Ulrich manages to hide Aelita into one of the boats and have her going to the factory by using Sissis bike, that Sissi took with her. At factory, Aelita activates four towers from four sectors to activate Skids shields that destroys Scyphozoa, that has been draining power from Skid. Aelita then gos to help Yumi to deal with William and deactivates the tower. When team finds an way to seek and destroy Replikas supercomputers, Odd and Aelita are energized as specters depp into Amazonian rainforest, where they seek for supercomputer, only to find out that X.A.N.A is building something. Aelita uses her powers to open code-locked doors and they eventually finds supercomputer but are energized back by William, who took over the process through tower that was connected to Skid. With two of them returning, they haf to abort mission, though Odd later managed to destroy the supercomputer. Aelita starts seeing dreams about her and her parents life in mountains and her mother being abducted by Men in Black. She tells about her dream, but everyone has to go to vacation, leaving Aelita alone to school. She then receives an message from Franz Hopper, telling her to meet her at Ice Sector, where he had created an virtual reality bubble. As Aelita greets her father, she soon notices that something is wrong when her father doesnt remember name of Skidbladnir and starts questioning Franz about her mother. As she realises it is X.A.N.As trick, William steps in. Aelita shatters the virtual reality and tries to escape from William, with others arriving there as well. However Aelita ends up being thrown to Digital Sea. As everyone believes she is gone, Franz Hopper emerges from the sea, dropping Aelita back to Sectors surface. When monsters start to attack him, Aelita begs him to leave Lyoko at once, leaving William enraged by the failure. Team soon also finds and destroys Desert and Sector 5 Replikas. Soon the Subdigital concert arrives, with Aelita being opening act in it, but she is captured by xanafied show manager and virtualized to Lyoko, missing her opening act. Others discover her whereabouts and come to her rescue once again and with return to the past, Aelita doesnt miss her concert this time. When Aelita and Jeremie look around Hermitage, they discover rebooting program formula for supercomputer. Meanwhile Odd accidently sends Aelita's and Franz Hoppers picture to Sissi, who gives it to her father, who starts to suspect Aelita's identity. Finding out that Aelita isn't who she is saying she is, X.A.N.A possess him and captures Aelita. Aelita is sent to Forest Sector, where Scyphozoa attacks her, possessing her and X.A.N.A commands her to jump down into Digital Sea. As Ulrich and Yumi arrive, Aelita obtains one of Ulrichs katanas and uses it to fight him. Jeremie uses rebooting program to clean the Lyoko from X.A.N.As presence and frees Aelita from his will. With discovering Ice Replika, Aelita and Ulrich, who guard the Skid are sent to deactivate an tower that has sent William to Earth to prevent Yumi and Odd from destroying the Ice Replikas supercomputer. Aelita however realises that tgis tower could hold key for freeing William. As Tower is deactivated, William returns to Replika in order to destroy the Skid, but is stopped by Ulrich and Aelita again. Then two of them witness X.A.N.A creating his strongest monsters yet, which devirtualizes them immediatly and almost wipes out Skid, which is saved by Odd and Yumi. Odd names the monster Kolossus. When team returns to Ice Replika, Aelita is transferred to Siberian research facility along with Odd. There they discover X.A.N.As robot army, that evil AI would use to take over the world. They fail to destroy the supercomputer though, but thanks to Aelitas hard work, Jeremies program and Odds laser arrows, William is devirtualized and freed from X.A.N.As control. However, Kolossus managed to destroy Skid in the process. Without possibility of travelling around network with hungreds of replikas out there, team Lyoko sees no other way than to get rid of X.A.N.A if they wish to save the world. Soon team receives message from Franz Hopper, telling them to meet him in Ice Sector in order to get rid of X.A.N.A. Aelita meets her father again, but the Kolossus and many more monsters attack, forcing Aelita and Odd to retreat to Sector 5, where Aelita enters interface of Celestial Dome with X.A.N.A´s destruction program. When they dont have enough power to run it and Odd gets devirtualized, Franz Hopper arrives and gives all the energy for Aelita. However they payed heavy price as Franz Hopper is killed by two Mantas, causing Aelita immediatly run the program, that destroys X.A.N.A´s monsters, cleans all the sectors and destroys all the Replikas around network, destroying X.A.N.A. Aelita is brought back to Earth, where team decides to shut down the supercomputer, since it's no more use for them anymore. Code Lyoko Evolution - Season 5 Sometime later after Franz Hoppers sacrifice, Aelita finds suspicious activity with schools electric equipment. Thinking its X.A.N.A, Jeremie tries to convince her that it isnt possible. As team gos back to factory and restarts the supercomputer, Jeremie discovers that Forest and Ice Sectors have dissappeared. Sending Aelita and Odd to Lyoko, Aelita checks the Sector 5 tower to see if its activated. However, Jeremie finds out that there is another tower in Sector 5 that has been activated by X.A.N.A and soon Aelita and Odd are attacked by monsters. Aelita deactivates the tower and Jeremie finds out after Polymorphic Specter attacked Ulrich, that X.A.N.A survived by implementing its source codes to Aelita, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich. Jeremie and Aelita reprograms Skidbladnir and they inform the team about it, however they meet up with William, whos grown suspicious with teams behaviour and suggests that X.A.N.A is back, despite Odd trying to cover it up. Lyoko Warriors however dont let William rejoin them because of him being captured by X.A.N.A out of recklesness. As team (excluding Odd) returns to factory, they travel into network again and discover another virtual world, which Aelita names Cortex because of its shape. They enter the new virtual world and Aelita tries to gain access to its core, but is suprised by William, who was sent there by Jeremie. As Aelita gains access to the Cortexs core, she finds an interface where she finds picture of his father within. However core closing, Aelita is forced to leave. Later, small child hugs Aelita and Yumi and Ulrich comes into contact with child while trying to separate him from Aelita. They discover that its one of X.A.N.A´s specters, trying to steal source codes inside them. After some challenges she manages to deactivate the tower, making specter dissappear. With new student, Laura Gauthier appearing, Aelita notices her being smarter than Jeremie and doesnt look too happy meeting her. Returning to Cortex, Aelita and others see Jeremies new creation, MegaPod. An vehicle that allows them to travel through Cortex much more safely. However, it gets stuck and monsters attack it, forcing Aelita to defend it. She eventually gets devirtualized because of Odd making an joke about Jeremie and Laura being flirting with each other. Aelita finds out that Laura is in the laboratory, helping out Jeremie, much for Aelitas displeasure. With team gathered to lab, they try to vote for Laura joining the team, which Aelita dissapprooves and starts return to the past, erasing Lauras memory. Still, with William trying to gain teams trust back, Aelita and others dont tell him about whats going on. However they soon need Williams help once again, making him and Ulrich to put aside their rivalry and William is accepted as sixth member of the team once again. Appearance Aelita's hair is pink on Lyoko and in the real world. Aelita wears different outfits at different times on Earth. Her daytime/outside outfit in the first season is a maroon skirt, yellow shirt and a dark pink jacket shown in the "Aelita's arrival on Earth" picture. In the second and third season, she wears a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pink knee boots. In season 4, her outfit consists of a dark purple dress that comes to her knees and light pink Quarter length leggings underneath. Her night clothes consist of white socks (sometimes; almost always she goes barefoot) and an over sized pink t-shirt with a red letter A on the front. On Lyoko, her ears are pointed, like an elf's. Her left ear has a small dangle earring that looks like a fishing lure. Her Lyoko ID card shows a picture of her face and body as do the rest of them. She also has light pink, maroon-edged sleeveless covering her lower arms. For the first three seasons, Aelita's Lyoko attire consists of a light pink-and-white mini skirt and a matching top that go over trousers and a long shirt that are both off-white, and matching shoes. In the fourth season, Aelita receives a new pink form-fitting suit on Lyoko, which has a pair of retractable energy wings that enable Aelita to fly. She is in 8th grade for Seasons 1-2 and in 9th through Seasons 3-4. In Season 1 she is 12 (being skipped ahead). In Seasons 2-4 she is 13 (though it mentions in episode 37 that she is still 12). In Evolution, she should be 14-15 starting in the 11th grade. Personality Aelita is quite smart and intelligent beyond her years, shows kindness, generosity and compassion towards her friends, but is also quick-witted; she is good at making up insults for Sissi (as seen in Unchartered Territory) and good at outsmarting monsters on Lyoko. However, as the youngest (physically) of the five children, she is also the most naive; during her first encounters with Earth her feelings were easily hurt and she was easily swayed by others, most notably Sissi. With the support of her friends she adapts to her new environment quickly however, and her maturity progresses throughout the series. Aelita always blushes when she talks about something secretive with Jeremie and her. She is Jeremie's love interest. She loves music and is a great D.J because her father used to play piano for her. Being a talented D.J, the Subdigitals decided for her to do concerts. Such as in episode Music Soothes the Savage Beast. She also played tunes at a school dance in episode Final Mix. William stated that she was really incredible. Relationships Jeremie Belpois At first, Aelita just contacted the team during attacks, but by Big Bug, Aelita seemingly grew fond of talking to Jeremie on a daily basis about his life. Jeremie also constantly made hints that he really liked talking to her. Their deep romantic feelings for each other grow even stronger during the series, but the first obvious signs came during Cruel Dilemma and Frontier. During Code Lyoko Evolution '', she got resentful and jealous of Laura, who helped out Jeremy at the lab. In another episode of Evolution, it is revealed that she calls Jeremie "Proxy-Pie" when they're alone together. Aelita had admitted that Jeremy was special, as he was the one who had turned on the supercomputer and eventually succeeded in materializing her back into the real world. Also, that he had taken care of her and was always there for her and that she would always trust him no matter what. Odd Della Robbia Although Odd tends to just treat her like 'one of the gang', he and Aelita have a good friendship. Their dynamic was explored in the episode ''Replika, during which they have an argument that hinders their progress on Lyoko. They both realize their mistakes however and make up in order to prevent the factory from being discovered by Herb and Nicholas. Yumi Ishiyama As the only girls in the group, Yumi and Aelita form a close bond. Like normal female best friends they tend to share stories and gossip, as seen best in Common Interest. Ulrich Stern The first member of the team other than Jeremie to know about Aelita's existence. Ulrich's relationship with Aelita can be compared to one of siblings, since he spends a lot of time protecting her, even using a pet name, 'Princess'. They have a good friendship and rarely fight, with the exception of the instance in the episode The Pretender. William Dunbar Before he was accepted as member of Team Lyoko, Aelita and William rarely had any interactions with each other. During his first mission, Aelita found Williams playful behavior at Lyoko a bit irritating. During season 4 Aelita is Williams main target as he is possessed by X.A.N.A for the whole time. Even so, Aelita was always the one who told the team that they needed to rescue him. In Code Lyoko Evolution Aelita and others didn't allow William to rejoin the team before they needed him. When William appeared for Aelita at the Cortex for the first time, she almost shot him with an energy field as William looked exactly like he did during the time he was possessed. Laura Gauthier As Laura is almost intelligent and works with computers as much as Jeremy, Aelita grows some jealousy and distrust towards her. It is possible she Laura as competition with Jeremy. She wasn't happy to see her at the lab when she first helped Team Lyoko in "Madame Einstein", even when it was necessary, becoming more spiteful towards her. When the group planned to vote as to whether or not let Laura join the team in the end of the episode, she launched a Time Reversion herself before they could properly vote. She was firmly against Laura becoming a seventh Lyoko Warrior, insisting Laura was nothing but trouble and that they just couldn't trust her, even when it seemed logical to have her brought into the group as she was clearly more intelligent in computer codes and systems than her and Jeremy. She finally reluctantly agreed to it when seeing Laura had altered the Time Reversion to exclude her from having her memories erased whenever it was activated, much to her anger and frustration. She and Laura continue to have a rather rough relationship with Aelita doing anything she can to have Laura removed from the group. Such as in the episode "Chaos at Kadic" when Laura showed the Supercomputer to her father, as the only way to convince him let her remain at Kadic, Aelita immediately demanded she be removed from the group, insisting she went too far, but William said they couldn't just kick her out because she did something under pressure from her father. Despite some rough tension, in "Meeting" as Laura leaves to return to Kadic from the Factory, Aelita thanks her for her help. Also in "Friday the 13th" when Odd's life was potentially on the line when operating the Skid and it was about to collapse into the Digital Sea with no shields, Aelita demanded for Ulrich and William to get Laura for help, flatly saying they needed her. Although she seemed against the idea of Laura going to Lyoko, physically stopping Jeremy just as he is about to transfer her, making Laura furious. Avatar *'ID Card:' The card shows the half of Aelita's body and carries the Eye of X.A.N.A in the back, the Eye is pink in colour. *'Health: 100' Life Points *'Weapons:' ** Energy fields - Aelita from Season 3 onwards, she can create areas of deep pink pure electric energy with gelatinous form, which appeared in the episode Straight to Heart. Jeremie says she developed this new power on their own during the holidays, now showing that Aelita can fight like the rest of the team. They are slower than Odd's laser Arrows and are somewhat easy to dodge, but they have no need to hit the Eye of X.A.N.A. to destroy a monster. However, for a Megatank this has to be in an open to attack. Like Odd and Ulrich with their attacks, when Aelita creates or throws an energy field, she yells out "energy field". When the ball hits an enemy, the Energy Field disappears and the enemy is covered with pink electricity before exploding. In the case of a Lyoko Warrior, he / she will immediately devirtualize or be stunned for a short while. A single sphere with a single blow can devirtualize any (except when Aelita is possessed by X.A.N.A in Season 3), it can also do great harm to any object or destroy it. Aelita has a protection technique to join two energy fields together, creating a small shield impenetrable. In Season 4, Aelita learned to expand the fields of energy, making them more powerful in Lyoko, also if the spheres are combined with Creativity. Aelita can create a temporary yellow barrier of pure energy when needed. In episode 70 (Skidbladnir) she launched an even more powerful version of the Field of Energy, an Energy superfield, and use it to devirtualize X.A.N.A. William in a single shot - however she was totally exhausted after firing it. When Aelita is teleported to earth as a Spectre, her fields look different, being a yellowish orange color, surrounded by a red aura with four yellow rays and act as bolts similar to electricity. On earth energy fields are ten times stronger and ten times more powerful than on Lyoko. *'Lyoko Powers/Abilities': **'Creativity' - This ability allows Aelita to alter, control and manipulate the landscapes and terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself. While energized as a polymorphic specter on Earth her creativity is much stronger and more useful, capable of cracking computer codes and opening sealed doors. It's been stated that each use of her ability decreases her current Life Point total, so she cannot consistently call upon it for defense or assistance. ***'Petrification' - This seems to be a small part of her creativity, as it lets her lock monsters temporarily in blocks of ice (a clear example is in the episode Vertigo when she freezes the Scyphozoa) and make ice walls as a shield to protect herself from Krabs or other monsters as seen in XANA Awakens|X.A.N.A. Awakens Part 2] and episodes from Season 1. The petrified monster can be used as a column or platform to reach higher ground, this ability also serves as a meams to easily destroy monsters or to block opponents. **It has been said that every use of creativity, reduces by half the current total hit points, so you can not always rely on it more than two or three times. **'Connection to Lyoko' - Aelita and Lyoko have a connection, which is due to the fact that she had one of the keys of Lyoko (the other one is her father Franz Hopper / Waldo Schaeffer). So, this unites psychically Supercomputer operating system, making their livelihoods depend on their performance. However, this also gives advantages, as Aelita has an extraordinary intellectual ability. She thinks as fast as computer or calculator and some of their own unique powers that are derivative or dependent on their connection to Lyoko. Aelita can also sense X.A.N.A's presence by meditating and sensing Pulsations before anyone can track down the tower and can also cause things happen on Earth similar to X.A.N.A. **'Tower Control '- Aelita, because of her connection to Lyoko, has the power to control, activate and deactivate a tower at will. This power allows her to float to the second platform of a tower and use interface by typing codes such as Code Lyoko if X.A.N.A has activated an Tower. In all seasons and among all Lyoko Warriors, Aelita is the only one (until Code Lyoko Evolution) with the power to control Towers and neutralize the attack of X.A.N.A. (William's power is only because of being possessed by X.A.N.A). Aelita also typed or used other codes as the Earth Code, which allowed Aelita to materialize herself on Earth (appears at the end of season 1 and used until the end of Season 2, where Aelita regained her human memory), X.A.N.A. Code, which gives X.A.N.A full access to one sectors data, if entered any of the Way Towers, and Border code, which had to be entered into four towers of four sectors, so Aelita could recover virtual memory lost in a failed Virtualization Jeremie episode 19 (Frontier). *'Vehicle': Like William, Aelita doesnt have her own vehicle. However she sometimes uses and shares other vehicles. She is really skilled with driving Odds Overboard (which she rarely uses) but usually uses either Overwing as an transportation. When she shares the vehicle, she doesnt drive. **'Skidbladnir' - A submarine is scheduled for Jeremie and Aelita to navigate the digital sea (the Red) and find X.A.N.A., Aelita knows the best way to control the virtual ship. So when will the digital sea, she pilots the ship's main cabin. **'Angel Wings' - Although not an actual vehicle, they are often Aelita's primary mode of transportation. Wings are integrated in her new suit. They first appeared in episode two of Season 4 Double Take where she and her team changed their costumes and equipment on Lyoko. By waving her hand over a star-shaped bracelet she wears on his right wrist, a pair of wings will appear on her back which allows her to fly. Usually when Aelita lands, her wings disappear but she is able to reactivate them when the need arises. If Aelita is attacked while in flight, the wings will disappear. They also allow her to fly through the air at incredible speeds similar or superior to those of Ulrich's Super Sprint. Aelita is also able to transport someone else. For example, in episode Double Take, ''Yumi was transported and Odd in episode ''Kadic Bombshell. Trivia *Aelita uses a scooter while traveling to the Factory in the sewers. She also has a mobile phone for herself. *It seems all the things she owns have been bought for her by Jeremie, whom she refers to as her "meal ticket". *Like X.A.N.A., Aelita has the power to strike out at the real world. In Ghost Channel, Aelita ordered the pipes in the boiler room to destruct, allowing Jeremie to elude Jim and Mr. Delmas. Unlike X.A.N.A., Aelita doesn't require a tower to create such attacks because she makes her own rules, giving her a certain advantage. It is unknown why she doesn't use it to counter X.A.N.A.'s attacks, although it is presumed that she cannot control things already controlled by X.A.N.A. This could be in exchange for her ability to not need a tower. *When Aelita was a child, she had a doll named Mister Pück. This same doll would be used by her father to hide the key to a locker containing his diary. *Aelita is an excellent DJ, and knows how to play the piano, thanks to her father. **Aelita's DJ skills were shown once again when she was chosen by Chris of the Subdigitals to be their opening act in Crash Course. *In Code: Earth, Yumi says to her parents if Aelita is her pen-pal from Japan, while Odd tricks Mr. Delmas by saying Aelita is his cousin from Holland. These all, of course, are lies so Aelita can stay on Earth and to make peoples believe if Aelita is a normal girl. **In New Order, Aelita tells Jim if she is Odd's cousin from Canada. This is another lies, but Jim believes it, doesn't remember everything happened to him in False Start. *Aelita is the 1st person other than Yumi to use her Tessen Fans in Attack of the Zombies. * The name 'Aelita' means "Voice Of Protection", a possible reference to her soft melodic/angelic singing when using her Creativity. * In Saint Valentine's Day, the necklace she got from X.A.N.A. possessed her without the need of the Scyphozoa. *Despite being an angel, she still has the ears of an elf * When possessed by X.A.N.A., Aelita is only ever defeated and devirtualised once; by Yumi, in The Secret. * Aelita shares her English voice actress with Jeremie. * Other people can activate Aelita's wings for her - seen in one episode when Odd fires a laser arrow at her bracelet, which releases her wings to save her. * In Season 1 and 2, she gets hurt when Lyoko is in any way damaged, like X.A.N.A., as seen in'' Common Interest.'' * Aelita has several last names, but of course, only one is real. When Yumi asked her parents if Aelita could stay with them, she said that her last name was Lyoko out of panic. Later in season 2, they decided that Aelita would stay at Kadic, and decided that her last name would be Stones, as Aelita said, "Like the Rock Band." When the group found out that Franz Hopper is her father, they then made a false conclusion that Hopper is her last name, which was then proved wrong when they discovered that Hopper is her mother's maiden name, which Franz Hopper used as a cover name. They now know that Schaeffer is her true last name. * The background for Aelita's computer resembles the logo electronics artist Deadmau5 uses without ears. *In New Order, Aelita's grade point average was 98.3. *In the Spanish, Latin-American dialect, she is played by Xochitl Ugarte. In the Spanish, European dialect, dub, she is played by Olga Velasco. *In the Japanese dub, she was played by Yū Shimamura. Her name was spelled as アイリータ and pronounced as Airita. *Aelita may have, if not has come close to having died twice in the series. Once in Just in Time where she deactivated a tower, causing her deletion (starting the theory that Aelita's current state is just a mere clone created by Jeremie using the hair he got in the materialization test.) The second was in The Key, when her keys to Lyoko were taken from her, and her data was lost, and she perished with Lyoko (until her father restored her). Gallery Real Life (Seasons 1-4) Aelita image player 432 324.jpg|Aelita's outfit on Earth from season 2-3. Aelita 0570.jpg|A much younger version of Aelita. aelita dj.jpg|Aelita using the mixing board Aelita New Outfit.jpg|Aelita's new outfit on Earth in the fourth season. Aelita 1113.jpg|Scanning Aelita Codigo 6.jpg|Virtualizing Aelita Aelita 0538.jpg|Aelita shocked. aelita pool.jpg|Aelita in her swimsuit Aelita finally materialized.jpg|Aelita when she came back to Earth with her Season 1, Episodes 25-26 outfit. Aelita 0575.jpg|Young Aelita about to be virtualized on Lyoko for the first time with her father, Waldo Franz Schaeffer. Faux depart 015.jpg|Jeremie tells her she doesn't need to worry about history class. False Start - Gathers in Supercomputer Room.png|In the Supercomputer Room for the first time. Faux depart 136.jpg|In a photobooth with Jeremie. False Start - First photo.png|In a photo with Jeremie. False Start - Second photo.png|In a photo with Jeremie. False Start - Third photo.png|In a photo with Jeremie. False Start - Aelita kiss Jeremie.png|Kissing Jeremie's cheek. Faux depart 164.jpg|Everyone's surprised by her explanations in class. False Start - Aelita reassuring Jeremie.png|Reassuring Jeremie to virtualize her. Aelita energy field.jpg|Pretending to shoot an Energy Field in Temporary Insanity Jeremie Walking Home Aelita.png|Jeremie shows Aelita around when she arrives on Earth. Aelita 0077.jpg|Aelita sleeping with Mr. Puck Jeremie aelitashutsdown.jpg|Jeremie saves Aelita in The Key. 2011-09-15 0929 001.png|Seems she's angry with Jeremie.. Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo4 r1 250.jpg|She sees another vision in the forest. aelita pyjamas.jpg|Aelita in her pyjamas AelitaxJeremie kiss.gif|Aelita kiss Jeremie. AelitaxJeremie Cute Moment.gif|Reassuring Jeremie. Tumblr m2w9v7XxIm1qlvb12o1 500.png|Aelita shyly explaining what is "Big Fat Cheese Head". tumblr lyzs39LpxD1qlvb12o1 500.png|Aelita's out cold! Codigo 10.jpg Odd and Team Lyoko.png Codigo 8.jpg Odd and Aelita.png|Aelita Mad At Odd. Tumblr m3zlzqBoaC1rv5w56o1 400.jpg Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo5 250.jpg|In her gym clothes. Il est sense d etre insense 395.jpg|Aelita as DJ in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast. Aelita 0416.jpg|Aelita waving to Jeremie. Aelita bench.jpg|Aelita sitting on a bench. Renaissance 037.jpg|Aelita sitting with Jeremie. The Key - Jeremie with Aelita at Cafeteria.png|Not paying attention when Jeremie talking to her. The Key - Jeremie comforting Aelita-1.png|She obviously sad, so Jeremie trying to cheers her up. The Key - Jeremie find Aelita unconscious.png|Aelita is unconscious in the Supercomputer Room. The Key - Jeremie trying to wake Aelita.png|Jeremie shakes Aelita to wake her up. 124.jpg Jeremy aelita.jpg Jeremie walking with aelita.jpg Jeremie aelita.jpg Aelita its all your fault odd.jpg|Talking with Odd in The Hermitage. AelitafromSeason1.jpg|Aelita from Season 2 Groupe 1458.jpg Tumblr lzlmf7SsMI1qlvb12o1 500.png|Fixing the supercomputer. Tumblr m4umpifayN1r7qs82o1 400.jpg|Holding Mister Puck. Out in Town.jpg|In the town. Jeremie 0085.jpg Aelita 1093.jpg 2011-09-15 0928.png L.jpg|Aelita's first time on Earth in years. AHHHHH!.jpg|Aelita upon seeing Zombies. WWI project.jpg|Handling the projector. Nosy 6.jpg|William asks Aelita and Jeremie about "X.A.N.A dude". Nosy 5.jpg|William spying on Aelita and Jeremie. Group.jpg The Group.jpg Aelita's Necklace.png|Aelita finds an evil necklace..... A surprise post card image 1.png|She gets a mysterious post card in Guided Missile. Common interest 16.jpg|Aelita falls unconscious. Common interest 9.jpg Common interest 8.jpg Xanas kiss Yumi is oblivious image 1.png|Yumi seems not knowing "her" fault... Xanas Kiss Specter Jeremie image 1.png|Aelita kissed by Jeremie Clone. XANA's kiss Which Jeremie is which image 1.png|Aelita confused when she sees two Jeremie. Sabotage 207.jpg Sabotage 178.jpg|'WHAT'?! Sabotage 141.jpg Sabotage 116.jpg Sabotage 081.jpg Experience 391.jpg Code Earth Welcome Aelita image 1.png|At last, Aelita is Materialised! New Order Jeremie and Aelita image 1.png|Chatting with Jeremie in the Park. New Order Ulrich and Yumi trapped image 1.png|Ulrich telling Aelita and Odd to go deactivate the Tower. Exploration Gang going up the elevator.png Exploration Jeremie and Aelita hope for the best.png|Holding hand with Jeremie. Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png Unchartered Territory Jeremie and Aelita image 1.png Unchartered Territory Aelitas wakes image 1.png New Order Lyoko gang image 1.png New Order Aelita finds an exit image 1.png Oldest outfit.png|Seeing the Supercomputer in False Start. Triple sot 397.jpg A Great Day The group at Kadic image 1.png|Hanging with the other. A Great Day Aelita and Jeremie image 1.png|Jeremie telling her about how Sissi blackmail him. Bragging Rights Group head to the sewer image 1.png|Heading to The Sewer. Bragging Rights Group at Kadic image 1.png|Talking about how Odd bragging too much. Saint Valentines Day The necklace takes over Aelita image 1.png|Aelita posessed by X.A.N.A.'s necklace. Saint Valentines Day Yumi and Aelita with the necklace image 1.png|Yumi looking at the mysterious necklace. Cousins Once Removed Patrick meets the group image 1.png|With her friends talking to Patrick Belpois. Sabotage 400.jpg Groupe 1709-1-.jpg|Aelita envying about Yumi's birthday. Groupe 0977-1-.jpg|A sweet photo with Jeremie. Mauvaises ondes 174-1-.jpg Aelita 0643-1-.jpg Aelita 0574-1-.jpg Aelita 1190-1-.jpg Aelita 0808-1-.jpg 418297 290154604373702 772558767 n-1-.jpg|Watch out! Creepy looking painting behind you! Aelita 0079.jpg Aelita 0068.jpg Aelita 0059.jpg Aelita 0070.jpg Aelita 0058.jpg Aelita 0071.jpg Aelita 0053.jpg Aelita 0012.jpg Aelita 0003.jpg Sabotage 384.jpg Sabotage 040.jpg Contre attaque 397-1-.jpg Aelita 1148-1-.jpg Memoire-blanche-001-1-.jpg Aelita 0853-1-.jpg 2850676022 1-1-.jpg 48-85-1-.jpg|In Season 4. Il est sense d etre insense 385-1-.jpg Chainon Manquant 400.jpg Tumblr mg37n4vusU1rqxqt0o1 500-1-.png Vertigo Aelita is glitched image 1.png|Aelita's hand is flickering. Cold War Thomas finds kids to interview image 2.png|Thomas Vincent about to interview Jeremie. Déjà Vu The group in Aelitas dorm image 1.png|Discussing about her vision in Déjà Vu. Déjà Vu The group hang out image 1.png|In front of the Cafeteria.. Déjà Vu Aelita goes to the Hermitage image 1.png|Aelita goes to Hermitage. Esprit frappeur 154.jpg Groupe 1600-1-.jpg Code lyoko 94 5-1-.jpg Aelita 0197-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zlzqBoaC1rv5w56o1 400-1-.jpg Aelita 0634-1-.jpg Aelita 393-1-.jpg Déjà Vu Aelita goes to the Hermitage image 1.png Faux depart 131-1-.jpg Aelitasupercomputer.jpg|Aelita's suicide attempt in "The Key" Tentation 392.jpg|Seeing Jeremie destroying his headset. Tentation 228.jpg|Aelita and the other listenings to Jeremie's diary. Aelita-mrshopper.jpg|Little Aelita hugging her mother. Aelita being back on Earth CL 53.PNG|Aelita hugging Jeremie after she's devirtualized. Odd complaining about being in another class CL 53.PNG|Aelita and the other listenings Odd's complains. Ulrich and Odd entering CL 53.PNG Aelita and Yumi playing a game CL 53.PNG|Aelita playing Go with Yumi. Hard Luck Talking in the Lab image 1.png Screen Shot 2013-07-18 at 2.54.21 AM.png|I see her- ; Wait what?!|link=http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Unchartered_Territory#Trivia 640px-3 aelita's hair.png|Aelita's hair Sueurs froides 324.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich after getting devirtualized by the Kolossus Bad Connection Jeremie and Aelita.jpg|Aelita with Jeremie in Bad Connection. Il est sense d etre insense 063.jpg|Aelita in Kadic News Magazine. Il est sense d etre insense 209.jpg|Being virtualized in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast Il est sense d etre insense 171.jpg Premier voyage 030.jpeg|Mocking Sissi. Premier voyage 031.jpeg|Laughing at Sissi in Maiden Voyage Premier voyage 025.jpeg|Comforting Jeremie. Aelita and Odd.jpg|Kissing Odd in Replika Il est sense d etre insense 392.jpg Replika 020.jpg Lecon de choses 139.jpg|Playing her Demo in Crash Course The Pretender 6.jpg|Walking as the X.A.N.A.-fied crows watching on them. Aelita 104.jpg|Angry at Jeremie because he doesn't let her find her father. Aelita 127.jpg|With Odd in Hermitage. Aelita 133.jpg|Looking at Odd. Aelita 136.jpg|Odd gasping at her. Aelita 158.jpg|Aelita prepares the Self Virtualization Program. Real Life (Evolution) Aelitascanner.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-06.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-49.png Tumblr mgw5a5e6Jh1qcbv12o2 500.png Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png CLE Gym Class.png Tumblr mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo8 r1 250.gif 0-yumi hit.jpg CLE Chat.png CLE The Stalker Bunch.png Aelitairl.png Group.png Rivalry4 Soupcons 028-1-.jpg Compte a rebours 551-1-.jpg Foolxana19 Comment tromper xana 007-1-.jpg Screenshot13-1-.jpg Foolxana3 Soupcons 088-1-.jpg Warrior Awakens 27.jpg Mmeeinstein 070-1-.jpg Mmeeinstein 625-1-.jpg Foolxana1 Friday 21.jpg Friday 20.jpg Friday 19.jpg Friday 14.jpg Friday 10.jpg Friday the 13th .jpg Einstein1 First real lunch.jpg Warriorawakens92 tumblr_mick6wc3au1s206x3o2_250.png Confusion40.JPG Rendezvous9 Rendezvous8 Rendezvous6 Rendezvous15 Rendezvous22 Rendezvous34 Rendezvous32 Rendezvous56 Rendezvous54 Rendezvous53 Rendezvous72 Rendezvous167 Rendezvous166 Rendezvous165 Rendezvous164 Rendezvous162 Rendezvous206 Rendezvous205 Rendezvous204 Rendezvous203 Rendezvous201 Rendezvous227 Rendezvous239 Rendezvous237 Rendezvous236 Rendezvous235 Rendezvous234 Rendezvous233 Rendezvous231 Obstination08.JPG Obstination89.JPG Obstination19.JPG Obstination15.JPG The Trap (Evolution) 4.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 3.jpg Imageza.jpg Cortex-115-1-.jpg Piege 077-1-.jpg Piege 076-1-.jpg Piege 072-1-.jpg Piege 070-1-.jpg Intrusion10 Intrusion9 Intrusion8 Intrusion7 Intrusion6 Intrusion4 Intrusion3 Intrusion2 Intrusion1 Intrusion13 Intrusion12 Intrusion28 Intrusion23 Intrusion22 Jeremie And Aelita.png|A moment with Aelita and Jeremie after the events of the episode "Massacre". Checking Source Codes.JPG|Aelita and the others checking the remaining source codes and comparing them to the total X.A.N.A. has managed to regain. Lyoko (Season 1) Aelitafromtheme.jpg|Aelita sensing X.A.N.A.'s strong pulsations via meditation. 2011-08-14_1502.png|Aelita on Jeremie's laptop 2011-08-15 2124.png|Aelita checking Lyoko's data Aelita_0075.jpg|Aelita entering a tower Aelita ID Card-1-.jpg|Aelita's ID Card tumblr_m5hgepd7MM1r7qs82o1_500.png 2011-10-03 2101.png 2011-10-03 2105.png 13 aelita's alright.png Tumblr m1ba9h5uaO1rnp5t8o5 250.png 4 aelita hears yumi.png Th Aelita Landing.gif 10 go, young grasshopper.png 539px-Aelitamaterialization.jpg Aelita desertsky.jpg Tumblr m5ft94v2ee1roytlvo1 500.jpg Tumblr m2ustoni6z1rnp5t8o1 1280.jpg Yumi hit by a Megatank.png Yumi Aelita running from a tornado.png Team Rage.png Aelita clip image006.JPG 11 odd's vision.png Anticipation-1-.jpg 14 ready to jump.png 11 aelita uses her smarts.png Aelita sensing the Pulsations image 1.png Pulsation energy Ice Sector image 1.png Code Earth Meeting in a Tower image 1.png Code Earth The Tower is bloked image 1.png Jeremie and Aelita Code Earth image 1.png Code Earth Meeting in a Tower image 1.png Code Earth Aelita and Jeremie image 1.png Routine 332.jpg Torre desactivada 1.png Plagued Aelita enters tower image 1.png Plagued Krab stares down Ulrich and Aelita umage 1.png Swarming Attack Yumi is devirtualized image 1.png Swarming Attack Yumi helps Aelita image 1.png Just in Time Pulsation in the Forest Sector image 1.png Just in Time Aelita Ulrich vs monsters image 1.png Swarming Attaque 324.jpg Yuma for the save.JPG 36eme dessous 295.jpg 36eme dessous 245.jpg Gardien 2.jpg Creature de reve 303.jpg TeddyGozilla 263.jpg TeddyGozilla 279.jpg|Falling in to the digital sea Lyoko (Season 2) aelita icesector.jpg|Aelita being virtualized. aelita ice.jpg|Aelita seeing something. Aelita 0062.jpg|In Mountain Sector. imageas.jpg|Aelita having her memory taken by the Scyphozoa. The Scyphozoa draining Aelita's memory.jpg|She is helpless. Reminiscence 119.jpg|Aelita's died after Scyphozoa steals her memory. 494px-aaAelita_0078.jpg|She's surprised by something. 514px-Tumblr_lzq89qeHbX1qjtcmlo11_r1_1280.png|Levitating to the second platform of a Tower. 494px-Tumblr_m5fspqbTML1roytlvo1_500.jpg|Shrouded by mist in Mountain Sector. 539px-Episodio29.jpg|Finding the interface in Sector 5. 539px-Episodio28.jpg|Scyphozoa's first attack in Unchartered Territory. Aelita Possessed.jpg|A possessed Aelita using Creativity against Odd. XANAs Kiss Stealing Aelitas memory image 1.png|Scyphozoa attack her in X.A.N.A.'s Kiss. Vdfc.png|Running with Ulrich in Sector 5. Vdsbsx.png|Aelita ride a Manta controled by Franz Hopper. Dvx.png|Ulrich also ride one as well. 25.Conexion a Lyoko.png|Aelita's (fake) missing fragment. 593px-Scyophozoaretenida.jpg|Aelita traps the Scyphozoa in ice. Aelita 0047.jpg 2011-09-15 0951 001.png IMG 1230.PNG Saint Valentines Day Retreat and Aelita is safe image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Odd fires at Aelita image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Possessed Aelita attacks Yumi image 1.png Aelita 0872.jpg Aelita 0996.jpg Aelita 0388.jpg Aelita 0474.jpg Exploration Aelita and Yumi on the elevater image 1.png Exploration Ulrich is hit by a Creeper image 1.png Exploration Race through the Forest image 1.png Exploration Odd isn't too well in Sector 5.png Unchartered Territory Ulrich sees the Scyphozoa image 2.png Unchartered Territory The Scyphozoa image 1.png Unchartered Territory Aelita sees a new enemy image 1.png Unchartered Territory Aelita and the Sphere image 1.png The Key Aelita rides the Manta image 1.png A Great Day Group in Sector 5 image 1.png A Great Day Aelita and Yumi enter the Mountain Sector image 1.png Uncharted Territory Aelita avatar image 1.png Tip-Top Shape Misty Mountain Sector image 1.png Tip-Top Shape Ulrich Yumi and Aelita image 1.png Ice sector Aelita sliding to a tunnel.png Ice sector Aelita slip and slide image 1.png Codigo 11.jpg Aelita 0568-1-.jpg 0159e3dd45409f7d58406207fc351566,14,19,0-1-.jpg Chainon Manquant 359.jpg 298239 140701279357877 6431037 n.jpg Chainon Manquant 235.jpg A Fine Mess Yumi-Odds fan to the rescue image 1.png A Fine Mess Yumi-Odd uses shield against a Creeper image 1.png Vertigo The Scyphozoa confronts Aelita image 2.png Vertige 330.jpg Vertigo Aelita freezes the Scyphozoa image 1.png Cold War Lyoko Warriors in the Mountain Sector image 1.png Déjà Vu The group reach the Dome image 1.png Déjà Vu Orb comes for Aelita image 1.png Déjà Vu Attacking Aelita for the second time image 1.png Déjà Vu Aelita in danger image 1.png Tentation 338.jpg Tentation 326.jpg Tentation 308.jpg Tentation 004.jpg IMG 1250.PNG|Laughing at Yumi with Odd and Ulrich at A Fine Mess Lyoko (Prequel and Season 3) Le reveil de XANA partie 2 078.jpg|Aelita trying to coming out from a Tower. 8 maya.png|Aelita exploring Forest Sector in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 140.jpg|Aelita pursued by Hornets in Mountain Sector. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 266.jpg|Aelita surrounded by Bloks in Ice Sector. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 316.jpg|A Krab about to shoot Aelita. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 318.jpg|But she defends herself using Creativity. Aelita energy .jpg|Aelita generating Energy field. 10.Campo de Energia.jpg|Energy field on her hand. 493px-Aelita 1086.jpg|Aelita deactivating Tower. Tumblr m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo5 1280.jpg|Aelita in Mountain Sector. tumblr lzltvjl88z1qlvb12o1 500.png|Aelita generates two Energy Fields. aelita megatank laser.jpg|She uses them to defends herself against Megatank's laser. tumblr m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo1 500.jpg|Aelita caught by Scyphozoa. Tumblr m5hgha6l9J1r7qs82o1 500.png|Aelita posessed by X.A.N.A. tumblr m5hgomXydZ1r7qs82o1 500.png|Eye of X.A.N.A. seen in her eyes. tumblr m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo4 1280.jpg|Fires Energy Field while posessed by X.A.N.A. 494px-Tumblr_m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo6_1280.jpg 514px-Tumblr_lzq89qeHbX1qjtcmlo7_1280.png 603418_274169329359709_663259947_n.jpg Tumblr_m4y3glxjpx1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg Aelita Interface 2.png Aelita Interface.png 484px-Aelita 1087.jpg Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo10 1280.jpg|Aelita with William. Tumblr m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|Aelita unwillingly destroys the Mountain Sector. Triple sot 270.jpg|Hiding from Megatank's laser. Aelita 0891.jpg Sabotage 037.jpg Sabotage 030.jpg Tarentule au plafond 334.jpg Triple sot 033.jpg Triple sot 032.jpg Triple sot 006.jpg Triple sot 339.jpg Triple sot 367.jpg Triple sot 029.jpg Aelita 278.jpg Torre desactivada 21.png Aelita devirtualized CL 53.PNG Energy Field CL 53.PNG|Aelita's First Energy Field The LW being shot CL 53.PNG Ulrich saving Odd just at time CL 53.PNG The Transfer Orb about to take them to Sector 5 CL 53.PNG Lyoko Warriors in the Ice sector CL 53.PNG Fausse piste 270.jpg Fausse piste 259.jpg Fausse piste 173.jpg The Pretender 9.jpg The Pretender 11.jpg|A disarmed Ulrich trying to stop X.A.N.A. Aelita by hugs her... Aelita 013.jpg|Aelita with Franz Hopper in her dream in Aelita. Aelita 079.jpg|Franz tell Aelita to stay in the Tower. Lyoko (Season 4) Super Aelita.jpg|Appearance Aelita1.jpg|Aelita Season 4 Capture 37 (22).png|Aelita's new Lyoko form in the fourth season. Aelita_1109.jpg|Attacking a Tarantula Aelita_1196.jpg|Aelita piloting the Skidbladnir. aelitas_wings_desert.jpg|Flying in the Desert Sector aelita_megatanks4.jpg|Aelita guarding a Megatank's laser with two Energy Fields aelita_tower_s4.jpg|Aelita in a tower aelita_skid_cockpit_interface.jpg|Aelita checking the Skid's data tumblr_lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo6_250.jpg|Operating the Skid. 18.El Campo de Energia Maximo.jpg|Aelita in spectre form using an Energy Field Aelita wings.jpg|Using her Angel Wings. Capture 37 (24).PNG|In the Skid. Capture 37 (44).PNG Aelita 1039.jpg Aelita 1040.jpg Aelita 1059.jpg Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo13 r1 400.jpg BeFunky tumblr m5hi33d0bA1rxjf3fo1 1280.jpg Energy field.jpg Tumblr m2ustoni6z1rnp5t8o3 1280.jpg Aelita 1087.jpg Aelita sky.jpg Aelita replika.jpg Aelita forest.jpg Aelita seriously.jpg Xana Aelita.jpg Retour 324.jpg|Aelita gets hit. UT^YGF^TH.jpg|Aelita being Devirtualization. 53.jpg 20..png 14fd.png Cv.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-23h54m46s22.png Dfdg.png 32.Controlar Torres.png Energy fiel. Jpg 563970 131269220345407 337891144 n.jpg 495px-escudo.jpg 15.Campo de Energia Aumentado.png Sin título.png 16.Barrera amarillento del Campo de Energia.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h05m25s191.png Warriors.jpg 22.La Creatividad en la tierra.png 55.jpg 582823 130228483789650 485456076 n.jpg 285607angel aelita.jpg 253815 129806737165158 2060484275 n.jpg Tumblr lz3zddH6zR1r7qs82o1 500.jpg Retour 340.jpg Aelita frozen image 1.png Aelita in Williams smoke trap image 1.png 558px-Aelita 1047.jpg Lab Rat Odd and Aelita fight image 1.png Lab Rat Aelita spectre makes a barrier image 1.png Lab Rat XANA spiders image 2.png Bragging Rights Odd uses shield image 1.png Bragging Rights Group on the elevator image 1.png Bragging Rights Aelita vs William image 1.png Franz and Aelita meet image 1.png 2195 1209734586-1-.jpg Medusee 369.jpg Aelita saying goodbye CL 95.PNG|Aelita saying goodbye. Hard Luck Odd is bugged also image 1.png Hard Luck Before reaching the tower image 2.png Hard Luck Aelita Energy Field image 1.png Hard Luck Aelita is devirtualized image 1.png Hard Luck Aelita is bugged image 1.png Kiwi superstar 342.jpg|Aelita caught in SuperSmoke Kiwi superstar 359.jpg|Then Tells him that she created a clone Kiwi superstar 358.jpg|She Tells William that her father won't be coming Kiwi superstar 343.jpg Il est sense d etre insense 249.jpg Replika 276.jpg Replika 277.jpg Replika 253.jpg Odd looking at Aelita.png Replika 255.jpg Replika 254.jpg Ulrich Nearly Hits Aelita.png|Aelita almost hitted by Ulrich. Lecon de choses 353.jpg Lecon de choses 314.jpg Lecon de choses 312.jpg Aelita Scaring Ulrich.png Lecon de choses 283.jpg Lecon de choses 281.jpg Lyoko (Evolution) Aelita 1.PNG Tower 3.PNG|Aelita deactivate the tower Aelita 2.PNG Aelita.PNG Aelita 3.PNG 1349523757 848.png|Aelita gasp Virtualization.png Rhfd.png Aelita using her shield Evolution 7.png|Aelita using her shield to protect her and Ulrich from the shoot. tumblr_mgdgmfHDXy1rhctqao4_250.jpg|Aelita after she doesn't save Ulrich from hitting the ground. 12.Campo de Energía.png|Energy Fields Tumblr mgw1cbFDEx1qcbv12o2 400.gif tumblr_mgw1cbFDEx1qcbv12o1_400.gif 408232 10151350855112141 1222573060 n.jpg Mme Einstein Looking at Megapod.jpg 24..png 25.5.png Aelita Flying to Tower (Suspicions).jpg bandicam 2013-02-06 22-45-34-351.jpg|Aelita use Creativity bandicam 2013-02-06 22-45-35-861.jpg Girls screaming.png U can clearly see William being a bitch.png Tumblr mhm24gIsBN1rrnxnxo4 250.png InsidetheMegaPod.PNG Aelita 3.jpg 27..png 26..png 25..png Bfxc.png 41..png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-22-37.png Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000007600.jpg Trailer29.PNG Bandicam 2013-02-21 21-43-24-522.jpg Einstein2 Aelita CLE.jpg Foolxana34 Foolxana33 Foolxana32 Foolxana31 Soupcons 616-1-.jpg Foolxana30 Warriorawakens59 Warriorawakens57 Warriorawakens51 Screenshot 35-1-.jpg Friday 6.jpg Friday 5.jpg Friday 4.jpg Friday 3.jpg Intrusion 221.jpg Intrusion 354.jpg Les sans codes 030.jpg Interface - Virus.jpg Warriorawakens75 Warriorawakens80 Warriorawakens78 Warriorawakens90 Warriorawakens81 Confusion79.JPG Freeze!.jpg Obstination57.JPG Obstination76.JPG Obstination86.JPG Warriorawakens85 537729 434510426603124 952777915 n-1-.jpg 308456 341774599258368 700380046 n-1-.jpg Screenshot 42.jpg Other Aelita Opening Title.png|Aelita in Season 1 opening credits. Aelita New Card2-1-.jpg|New ID Card 640px-Lyoko_Warriors-_New_outfits.jpg tumblr_m2v41oc91h1ro3i3xo1_500.jpg Aelita 4.PNG code_lyoko_1. Jpg|My Friends 57px-Aelita123.jpg|Aelita's prequel cutscene. 527px-Aelita_0002.jpg|Aelita's Season 2-3 cutscene with Overwing. 527px-Aelita_0015.jpg|Aelita's Season 2-3 cutscene with Overboard. 571px-Aelita45.jpg|Aelita's Season 4 cutscene. 501px-FileAelita_4(2).jpg|On the Overwing in Season 4 cutscene. imagenesimprimirpersonajescodigolioko6.jpg|Season 4 wallpaper 632px-Aelita_1.PNG|Aelita ID Card in Evolution Somethinmissing. Jpg Sin títulooo.png|Aelita"s Design 527px-Codelyoko02.jpg 000bwhbabhqw.jpg 379078_119894281460453_873823186_n.jpg Even Aelita.png Tumblr m41qosmqKO1r7qs82o1 500.png Tumblr lyy8jtASLN1qlvb12o1 500.png 4 first meeting.png|The first time they met Aelita 0596.jpg Image problem 8.jpg CL-GoogleIndex.jpeg Aelita y su madre.jpg D'un cheveu 167.jpg imagesAelita.jpg|Season 1 Wallpaper aelita_364.png|Aelita's Season 4 art es:Aelita fr:Aelita Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Females Category:Playable character in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Heroes Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Aelita Category:Social Game Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Schaeffer Family Category:Needs Captions Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels